1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of audio signal processing, specifically, to a binaural sound reproduction apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known method for recording sound from sound sources placed in an acoustic space with maintaining information about the direction of incoming sound and reproducing the sound is a binaural method.
In the binaural method, sound signals recorded by a stereo recording method for recording sound using small microphones around or in the right and left ear canals, in principle, these microphones, are reproduced by a headphone or the like with high fidelity in the ear canals around or in which the microphones are placed. The binaural method allows high-fidelity reproduction of a sound field in the recording site. This method can be implemented by a simple sound recording and reproduction apparatus, and is often used in the field of live recording as a convenient stereo acoustic recording and reproduction method.
The most effective binaural experience is real-head recording and reproduction in which a sound recorded in the ear is reproduced in the ear. This method provides good matching of the so-called head-related transfer function (HRTF), and allows for natural tone (or optimum frequency-amplitude characteristics), optimum sound image localization, high sound image quality, etc.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-217400 discloses a binaural sound recording and reproducing method that allows a listener to receive a reverberant sound in the sound-collecting system in three-dimensional perception of sound while localizing a sound source with natural tone in front of the listener.